


Dark

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt "things you said when you were scared."





	Dark

It was dark and he couldn’t see anything. There was a faint outline of his hand when he held it up in front of him, but that was all. Still he continued to look around, strain his eyes as if he’d suddenly start seeing where he walked.

“I’m telling you, this idiotic joke serves no purpose! It doesn’t matter how much you stall me, you won’t be able to do anything,” he shouted, fumbling forward until he stumbled over something on the ground—a tree root. He knew there was no time to waste cursing over his blindness, so he got to his feet again and continue forward, carefully, until he touched something that felt like a wall.

“He doesn’t have anything to do with the spell, his blood won’t solve anything! I did it. I cast the spell. Do you hear me? I did it!”

Still there was no reply, no sign that he had been heard, and he cursed. When he moved his hand along the wall to decide which direction to walk he felt that it was shaking; it was no surprise. He hated the whole situation, hated how he was trapped in the labyrinth, how the darkness forced him to move forward so slowly, hated how useless he was when Mercutio was- Mercutio was.

He didn’t even know if Mercutio was still alive. And it was all his fault.

“Please, just listen to me. He had nothing to do with it, I swear.” He continued forward, ignoring the hitch in his voice, ignoring the tightness in his chest, ignoring the tears that burned at his eyes. “He’s- for once, this very once, he’s actually innocent. I did it, not him. You shouldn’t have taken him, you sho-should have taken me. Please, don’t hurt him.”

He stumbled again and fell to the ground. Instead of immediately rising and continuing he swallowed heavily and whispered to the darkness that surrounded him, “Please, please, please, don’t hurt him. Don’t hurt him…”


End file.
